csofandomcom-20200223-history
THANATOS-9
THANATOS-9 is a THANATOS melee weapon in Counter-Strike Online. Overview This is a melee weapon developed by Aegis Institute in form of a scythe. It is incorporated with continuous separation technique that allows the user to perform a flurry of stabs whenever Thanatos Blade System is in use. *This weapon can be obtained from Blueprint No. 2. Advantages *Does massive damage to zombies *Primary attack performs a 360-degree swing *Has longer attack range than most melee weapons *Deals higher damage in Thanatos form *Very high rate of stab and stun power in Thanatos form *Does not affect player's speed *Requires no condition to activate Thanatos form *Destroys obstacles easily *Thanatos Blade System duration will be triggered upon first stab only Disadvantages *Low rate of slash and stun power in normal mode *No knockback power *Takes time to activate Thanatos form *Obtainable via Crafting only *Emits loud noises while in Thanatos form, revealing your location *Thanatos Blade System can only be used for a short time THANATOS-9 Confirmed Set A set that includes THANATOS-9 Perfect Pick Recipe, the specified blueprint with S grade, permanent durability and 16000 points. Tips ; Overall *It takes 3 seconds to activate the Thanatos form and also 3 seconds in contrast. *When being used, the Thanatos form lasts for 3 seconds. After that, it will change back into normal mode automatically. In addition, the user won't be able to swap weapons while performing the attack. *The attack delay for each slash (normal mode) is 0.5 seconds. *The Thanatos form is ideal for rushing. *During the Thanatos form activation, the user's speed will be increased to the same of a normal zombie. *The Thanatos form does not revert to the base form by itself, unless if the user triggers the blades or reverts it to the base form by him/herself. ; Zombie Infection *With a boost of 200% and using Deadly Shot in Zombie Hero mode, THANATOS-9 is capable of killing a powerful host zombie (14000HP) under 10 seconds if properly used. ; Zombie Scenario *B mode is very effective to against Deimos/Ganymede. *In B mode, THANATOS-9 can deal 60,000 damage to bosses (provided the firepower has been maxed). *It is very good in destroying obstacles, especially in B mode. Release date This weapon was released alongside Third Report on: *South Korea: 23 April 2015. *Taiwan/Hong Kong: 28 April 2015. *China: 29 April 2015. *Japan: 13 May 2015. This weapon was released alongside Panic Room on: *Vietnam: 18 June 2015. This weapon was released alongside Memories on: *Indonesia: 14 July 2015. Users Counter-Terrorist: *GIGN: Seen in posters. Gallery File:Thanatos9_viewmodel_A.png|View model, A mode File:Thanatos9_viewmodel_B.png|View model, B mode File:11149528_891158920925343_1703507751152422045_n.png|South Korea poster File:Thanatos9_poster_taiwan.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster File:Thanatos9_poster_china.png|China poster File:Thanatos9_thirdreport_poster_japan.png|Japan poster File:Luoihai_606x295.png|Vietnam poster File:Thanatos9indo.png|Indonesia poster File:CSOL0427_(1).jpg|World model File:Gign_thanatos9.jpg|GIGN with THANATOS-9 File:Thanatos9_gign2.jpg|Ditto File:Fabextrathanatos9.png|Perfect Pick Recipe File:Thanatos9_hud.png|HUD icon zs_deadend_20150424_1608130.jpg|In-game screenshot, missing HUD icon Thanatos-9-before.png Images-0.jpg Trivia *The A mode's animation is similar to SKULL-9. *This is the first melee weapon that can performs a 360-degree swing and to actually hit surrounding targets (primary attack) in Counter-Strike Online. *During the first release, there was a bug where the kill icon used Seal knife instead. This bug was fixed in later updates. **The same applied to the HUD icon; placeholders were used instead of its own. *It shares the same wall impact sound with the Nata Knife in base form whereas in Thanatos form it uses Counter-Strike: Condition Zero's Seal Knife's one instead. **It also uses Wakizashi's hit sound. *This is the first melee weapon that is able to deal extreme damage to bosses so far. *There's a "THANATOS-IX" printed on the weapon's handle. *The alternative swing animation actually matches with its third person's in contrast with SKULL-9, Green Dragon Blade and JANUS-9. *This is the first melee weapon to ever feature more than one wielding animation for both first and third person. *This is the second melee weapon which can glow in the dark during Thanatos form. The first one being Beam Sword. *When a round ends and you use the B-mode of THANATOS-9, you will hear its stabbing sound non-stop until the next round (same as M134 Minigun bug). This also applies for spectator mode. External link *Scythe at Wikipedia. Category:Melee Category:Weapons Category:Anti-Zombie Weapons Category:Light weapon